Forget Me Not
by Kessilya
Summary: Sarah cannot forget the Labyrinth no matter how hard she tries.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Labyrinth.

* * *

Prologue

After her return from the labyrinth, Sarah Williams was oh so very relieved. She was relieved she had won; relieved she had Toby and relieved to be back at home in a familiar reality. But as the weeks, months and years rolled on she thought of Jareth, King of the Goblins. She thought of the Labyrinth, the creatures and magic. She thought of the dance, the singing and challenges. And, of course, Sarah thought of the offer, his offer at the end.

One even after she turned eighteen Sarah found herself gazing up at the milky white moon. Where once there were only seeds of wonder and curiosity now stood twin trees of awe and longing in her heart. Intimidation held her back but one day she knew she would call out to him whom she feared. It seemed inevitable. Sarah had seen things and done things she could not forget. She no longer wanted to wanted to forget either. It would happen. She would call and he would come.

For now doubts and worries held her back. Sarah tried to reason with herself that it had all been a dream or a nightmare. She told herself even if it had been real that place and that person were not safe for her. But rational thoughts were hardly ever enough for daring teenage girls especially when a captivating male was knew sooner or later she would summon him one day and instinctively knew he would come too. It was just a matter of time.


	2. Chapter 2

Forget Me Not 2

Why is it that temptation only grows stronger the more you actively resist, Sarah thought sullenly. Sure you can refocus your attention elsewhere to try and avoid temptation but it comes back. At least this particular temptation always comes back. J-A-R-E-T-H, I should be able to spell it aloud without consequences, thought Sarah, knowing she was playing with fire.

The high school senior was laying on her bed looking out the window on a lazy Saturday afternoon. She was hugging her favorite stuffed bear, Lancelot. With graduation rapidly approaching, the excited teenager was feeling especially daring today.

"J", Sarah said, as if testing. She continued when nothing happened.

"A", she said hesitantly.

"R", squeaked Sarah, rolling onto her elbows.

"E", she whispered, bearly aloud.

"T", yelled and anxious Sarah. Dare she say the last letter? No, no -why not?

"H", sighed a nervous Sarah but nothing happened. Nothing at all stirred. No wind, no darkness it was so quiet except for the distance sound of her father's TV downstairs.

Frustrated, Sarah said aloud, "I spelled the name Jareth and still no Goblin King."

"That's cause he's mads at ya." Stated a medium sized goblin suddenly appearing six feet from Sarah in the middle of her bedroom.

Sarah jumped up quickly and gasped in surprise.

"Sides ya didn't call pro'ply." Spoke the indignant goblin. "There's an order 'bout thing ya know."

Sarah was never one to whimper in corners. She edged closer and closer to the elf/goblin looking creature. Crouching down to the goblin's 3ft height, she said, "Did I call you, little goblin?".

"Not 'xactly", said the elf, "I'm Dunum, those's he calls me Dumb One. Stills he's sent me cause he's mads at ya ands says ya shouldsn't tease him cause it's not nice, ya see?"

"I haven't teased anyone. And he should not be calling you Dumb One. You look smart enough to me." Stated Sarah matter-of-factly.

"Ya got to call pro'ply, ya see?" Said the stern looking goblin again.

"Properly?", asked Sarah. "I am not calling anyone. I was just playing game. No one needs to be mad at me." Was the Goblin King upset, Sarah wondered. Did he wish for her to call him?

"He likes playin' games too, he does." Said the little goblin as if looking for common ground.

"Thank you, for coming Dunum. I will not play anymore games." Sarah was now satisfied that she had seen part of THAT world again. She had not seen any magical, mythical creatures since the night see beat the Labyrinth. Now that she had confirmation after seeing one little goblin, Sarah was quite satisfied for at least another two or three years, thank you.

"But ya star'ed this game." Said Dunum.

"It was very nice to see you but you can go back to the Goblin King now, thanks you for coming." Sarah was getting nervous. Could she just dismiss Dunum and get away with summoning a goblin? Running the Labyrinth again was not something she wanted to do ever again.

"It's ya turn now. Is this the move you want ta make?" Ask Dunum. "Ifs ya starts a game wif him ya's gots to ends it too."

Sarah did not like the sound of that. "Dunum, what would you say is a smart next move then?"

Dunum had waited for this question and knew exactly what to say. "To stop all games wif him ya haf ta say magic wordies."

"Do you know the magic words, Dunum? I do not want to play anymore and I'm sorry I started this game. Can you please help me Dunum? Sarah asked hopefully. Since her success in the Labyrinth before was largely due to help from its creatures, Sarah decided to trust Dunum. But she shouldn't have.

"Lets me remembers." The goblin seemed to be thinking.

"Yes, try and remember please." Sarah pleaded. No way did she really want to mess with Jareth now. All wonder was gone from this adventure now that a threat loomed. Sarah was not up for any challenges now that she knew magic really and truly was real. There were too many unknowns. Magic just got too real.

Finally Dunum said, "Its sung soft likes a song, ya see. _Jareth_, _Frellf Kheuf twisf haf' raleuf pwatf zebbof yerf gumpf allif. _Thens nos more games_."_

It was almost dinner time and Sarah was deeply regretting her impulsive words and action - again and was feeling deperate. Yet caution was not forsaken. "Dunum, this isn't some kind of trick is it?" Sarah asked.

"Thems words works only on strongs magica fams buts its a secrets." Said Dunum.

Sarah wasn't sure about anything other than her little experiment was going dreadfully wrong. At first, she longed for a little adventure before adulthood but that wish was gone now. Sarah could hear her stepmother calling her down to dinner. Time was of the essence. She could not just have a goblin in her room while she ate dinner.

"Are you sure that if I repeat those words that you will disappear?" Sarah asked hurriedly.

"Say words and Dunum not be pro'blem for ya no mores." Dunum said quickly. Too quickly.

"What will happen then?" Sarah persisted.

"No more games." Dunum said grinning.

"Ok, Ok say it again and I'll repeat it." Sarah could hear her stepmother coming up the stairs to get her. Sarah quickly repeated the foreign words but nothing happened.

Dunum looked irratated when nothing happened. "Gots to says the words justs rights. Theys magic wordies. Onlys magica humans cana do." Sarah just assumed Dunum was eager to go home. Suddenly there was a knock on Sarah's bedroom door.

"Everyone is waiting, Sarah. You know how I feel about family dinners." Carol said.

"I'm coming. I was changing my clothes." Sara said while shielding Dunum just in case Carol decided to open the door.

"Two minutes, young lady." Carol said as she walked back downstairs.

Sarah then very carefully repeated after Dunum, "_ Jareth_, _Frellf Kheuf twisf haf' raleuf pwatf zebbof yerf gumpf allif. _Dunum waited and then smiled happily and disappeared. Sarah was thrilled to have done magic until just as suddenly as Dunum disappeared so did she.


End file.
